headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Belarus/Teh Sweggurboi
Belarus is a 5 star opponent and the 69th character in Head Soccer. He will come in a future update along with the characters Algeria and Hell. Belarus plays really defensively, but has a great heading, shooting and jumping ability, although he is not one of the fastest characters around. This page is an idea by Teh Sweggurboi. Appearance Belarus has a very pale skin and dark blond, short and scraggly hair. He has big, dark circles under his grey colored eyes, a grumpy facial expression, a square chin, big ears and a big hooked nose. All around his mouth, he has a small round beard. He looks sturdy and muscular and he even looks a bit like a gangster. Power Shots Air Shot: Javelin Throw Shot Belarus is not one of the best countries at football, but it is quite good at javelin throw, which is why Belarus has the Javelin Throw Shot. Belarus gets taller like Ukraine and transforms into an Olympic athlete, and calmly throws a javelin in place in a 30 degree angle. It is always on target when used right in front of the opponent's goal (because the javelin isn't high enough yet to go over), and on his whole own half (because it will curve down right into the opponent's goal). The ball only goes over when Belarus uses the Javelin Throw Shot while being a bit in front of midline (because then the javelin will be at its highest point when it reaches the goal). When the javelin hits the opponent, the opponent will get pierced by it and will bleed to death. After 4 seconds he resurrects. The ball will usually not bounce away uncontrollably, unless the opponent dashed forward before he got hit, so it usually leaves a big chance for Belarus to score. The opponent can only power block or counter the shot right after Belarus has thrown the javelin or when the javelin comes down in front of the goal, during the rest of the time the javelin is too high for the opponent to reach it. Ground Shot: Hammer Throw Shot A sport in which Belarus is even much better is Hammer Throw. Currently, it is one of the leading countries along with Poland and Russia. When Belarus performs his ground shot, he swings his hammer around and while he is doing this, the opponent can't come close to him, because he will get knocked away into his goal very hard and get unconscious by the hammer. Be aware that this kind of works like a power button effect, which makes the shot a sure goal when used close to the opponent's net. The amount of circles Belarus makes before he throws the hammer, varies between 1 and 5 times, so his opponent never knows whenever the hammer comes. The hammer will be thrown by Belarus in a straight line towards his opponent's goal at high speed, so it's really hard to counter as well. If you block his ground shot, you will get launched out of the screen in the same way as Greece's power shots, and disappear for 4 seconds. Belarus can very easily dash the ball into your goal; the ball won't bounce away since it's still big and heavy. Counter Attack: Ice Hockey Shot Belarus have usually been in the subtop of the ice hockeying world, right below the top countries, and the sport is extremely popular among the Belarusian people. So when this character counters his opponent's power shots, he does the Ice Hockey Shot. The field will change into an ice hockey field and the ground becomes all icy and slippery. This makes it harder for the opponent to stop Belarus's counter attack, as he will slip whenever he moves. Belarus drops the puck on the floor and he swings a couple of times in the air with his hockey stick, to push his opponent away and knock him out when he is close to him. This is the reason why Belarus's counter attack is sure to score when used close to the opponent's goal, just like his ground shot. Then, he shoots the puck from the ground upwards to the top of the net at high speed to score an ice hockey screamer, wherever he stands on the field. When the opponent blocks it, he will get heavily damaged and knocked back into his goal. He will be unconscious for 4 seconds, and it mostly creates an open goal chance for Belarus. However, when the opponent blocks it successfully by coming close to Belarus (after he finished swinging his stick around!) and moving forward, the puck sometimes slides back over the icy surface towards Belarus's goal. Fortunately, it usually has already lost its speed before it enters the goal, so it will not often end up in an own goal. As soon as the opponent is back, the field and the ball will turn back to normal. Unlock Requirements Complete 60 Bonus missions in the Mission mode or pay 5,000,000 points to unlock Belarus. Costume: Giant Hat The Giant Hat looks like a futuristic hat with a lot of wires on it. This hat makes the wearer of it, Belarus in this case, grow twice as big for 5 seconds, and this happens every 10 seconds, so Belarus is alternately 5 seconds big and 5 seconds normal when he wears the Giant Hat. Speed: +2 Kick: +3 Jump: +4 Dash: +5 Power: +6 Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Teh Sweggurboi